Batman903 (Red Tornado)
Batman903 (Red Tornado) 'is a member of the SHA. Backstory One day, a boy called Jack was walking down the street. Suddenly he saw a gold block and touched it. Then, he had a vision and went unconscious. He woke up at a strange place. He saw many Super Heroes like Superman, Nightwing, Aquaman, Batman and the Teen Titans. He was amazed! Then a green man walked up to Jack. It turned out to be Martian Manhunter, who welcomed him to the Hall of Justice. Martian Manhunter offered to train Jack in using his powers, and he accepted. Martian Manhunter then tought him how to use his powers. Jack was amazed at how he was progressing. Red Tornado (Jack's Super Hero identity) arrested some Villains, but then he saw a man in a Black Uniform with the bolt symbol like Shazam's. The Villain's allias was ''Black Adam. He started attacking the man, Black Adam zapped him. Jack was sent slightly downwards in midflight but then flew up and blasted Black Adam with a powerful tornado. Black Adam smashed was then down by Red Tornado. Jack then ripped his head off unexpectedly. Jack was shocked and then asked himself about why he'd done that, but then presumed that "he had to die". It wasn't his toughest match yet. Not even close. 2015 Back Story There was once a scienceist called James (New Name). He was invited to a grand party even though he was only 15. One day later, he was at school and suddenly had a vision. He shook his head and walked on. After school, he decided to do some experiments. He thought if he made a potion that could make a living person be invincible he would become more liked in life. So he started. As he got all the materials he had the vision again but ignored it again. James put the ingredients into the potion. He soon went to sleep, feeling exhausted. The next day, he woke up at 10pm in the morning as he was working for hours. He looked at the blueprints, he thought he could still do it. Then suddenly remembered the party. He ran to grab his suit and his tie and then ran to his car. However, James forgot that he had left the window open and if the window was open, it could knock the strong wind spice in. He rushed back to his lab and closed the window. However, Little did he know the wind spice was blown in. He finished the potion and went to sleep. Meanwhile in the night, a thunder storm started. It struck the potion and the potion fell on James. He woke up and found his lab wrecked. He'd knew the scorhmarks were from a strike of lightning. He took a sample of himself and found out that his brain grew 90% Smarter than the average human brain. He knew he must do something. He must become a hero. He worked on his prototype suit. It was ready. James raced outside and put his new powers to the test. He quickly transformed into a red tornado. He fell down though. He got up and he noticed red wind emerging from his hand. From that day he called himself The Red Tornado. He went to his first crime scene. It was a back robbery. He quickly knocked out the theifs with a powerful streak of wind. He was discribed as the Red Masked Vigilantie. From that day he became known all over the world. 2016 Backstory (REBOOTED) One average day, an indivual named Nathan Lucas was experimenting with a strange object. It was a stone, but unlike average stones, when it is dropped is glows blue. His friends said its just a 'Stone'. One night, he was researching in mythical objects for mature indivuals. He found the exact same stone as the stone he found, he read out the page, 'The''' stone that '''Glows, '''Aka the Tornadium ''Stone. ''Founded by Grand Admiral Keith Tornadium. This one of a kind stone gives the power of the Tornadium Rock, which gives them amazing a''bilites, Keith Tornadium stated, 'This stone.. Is a one of a kind. It only affects the Royal Family of Tornadia, and generations down, my great, great, great, great, great, GREAT grandfather, began this royal power.. He was the king, and so. It works on me. My daughter, Maria Tornadium Lucas, is married, With a child called Nathan. If you are reading this, grandson.. You have the right to do it..' As he walks off.' Nathan knew he had to, at midnight he pointed the rock at the full moon, he felt a slight pain, as his body glew red. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Trivia *He is in YouTube videos. *He joined in 2008 and still plays CP today. *He has a few weaknesses which only the SHA can know about. *He has over 598 friends on CP. *He was banned forever on December, 2015. *His new account is EnderGamesCP Powers * Wind Wall-Red tornado's ''Super Speed He can zoom in a line and make a wind barrier * Absorber -This can drain all CP'S power. * Fire Storm- This makes a giant storm. It gathers all the earths heat and makes a giant mini sun (size of a house) * Weather World- This combines all of earths weather and creates a orb. This is Red Tornado's most Brutal power. * Super Breeze- This makes a super strong wind which can possibly start an uncontrollable tornado. This ability is VERY dangerous. * Speed Tornado-He can zoom in a circe and make a tornado, the faster he goes, the bigger the tornado gets. * Super Cell- This creates a big tornado. 1 inch bigger than a supercell * Ultracell- This is Red Tornadoe's most strongest attack, He has never used it due to its attack, it could destroy a entire state. This is only for GIANT tasks. It is WAY bigger than a supercell, Can destroy cp if overdone. * Wind Waker-This causes a strong breeze of wind, Almost a supercell. * Making tornadoes-He can make any type of tornado * Deadline- Ability to create a shield, a tornado, a weapon out of Stormy Weather * Tsuami- Ability to simulate a tsuami, wind edition. This can kill, destroy thingz. * Suits Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 16.47.40.png|Batman903's Earth-616 costume made by Fire Flame Screenshot 2015-07-17 08.28.41.png|Batman903's non member outfit Screenshot 2015-07-18 21.12.28.png|Batman903's CP outfit Screenshot 2015-07-18 21.14.36.png|Batman903's Red Super Cell outfit Screenshot 2015-07-18 21.17.35.png|Batman903's space outfit Screenshot 2015-07-18 21.19.58.png|Batman903's power suit 3557988-red+tornado.jpg The Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superhero Category:Superheroes Category:SHA